Though online gambling for real money allows a user to gamble conveniently from almost any location, it lacks the social dimension that results from being in the company of other gamblers at the slots or poker tables of a busy casino.
Consequently, websites that provide online gambling for real money are engaged in ongoing research and study into ways to make online gambling more social.